


Tomorrow is another day

by scarlet_queen99



Category: Persona 2, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: :), A different take on the Story, Character Death, F/F, Flower child persona, Kurosu Jun & Suou Tatsuya Are the Parents of Persona 5 Protagonist, M/M, Things will go different, This is not royal, like your normal persona violence, more tags will be added, ships will be added later on, there’s a bit of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_queen99/pseuds/scarlet_queen99
Summary: Akira is on probation for something he didn’t do. How will this be different from the original game, because it a flowerchild AU and Tatsuya is helping with the case. Also the Phantom Thieves have more than one brain cell.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	1. Akira freezes the world (for only a few seconds, though)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spur of the moment thing. If people like it I’ll continue it.

It had been a nice, sunny day for most people, however not for Akira. The sad goodbyes to his family members, the thought that maybe he might not come back. He had done a lot to try and keep himself from crying, but he was alone on the train now. 

Maybe some of them would come visit him. He was only a few hours away. His parents had promised to write letters and texts him every night. Even going as far as to skip work today to help him settle down, but he had told them it was now his time to be independent. Though he still felt gloomy.

His aunts and uncles had told him they would try to come visit, but they all had lives of their own. Jobs to do and responsibility to take care of. He started to realize that he was on his own. He just need to get through the year, then he could go back home. 

Just one year,

then he could go back home to his family who loved him dearly. Back to the people who had know him since he was young. Back to the friends who turned their backs on his and abandoned him when he needed them most. They had told each other they would stay by each other’s sides. Had he meant nothing to them. Or, 

Did he really do the right thing? 

His father said he had done the right thing. His father the just detective. Akira deeply respected his father, who use his job to try and help other (mostly by solving there murders, but still). His father who had tried to do everything to get Akira acquitted, and yet the man who had done this to Akira, still got away. 

Akira started to pull on his bangs. A nervous tick he seemed to show it anxious situations. He was already starting to feel a little homesick. His parents always new how to make him feel better.

Who knows, he might like the city. He could meet some interesting people, get a job, maybe even do some volunteer work. He was in Tokyo and the sky was the limit. Then again, he was now a criminal, even if he had been only trying to help.

He must of spaced off, because next thing he knew they were nearing Shibuya. 

The city was beautiful. The way the light reflected off the glass windows on the tall building made him tear up a little on the inside. It look like it could be one the cover for one of his uncle’s albums. 

When Akira got off the train he fell into the crowd of people. Shibuya was sure of a lot more busy than his home city. Though I had still been busy.

When the crowd had stop pulling Akira away from the station, he found himself in a huge open area. It was beautiful. He was lost and he could still say it looked like a dream.

He pull out his phone to find the directions to where he was going. Instead he found a weird looking app that he did not download. 

It was red and was shaped like an eyeball.He clicked on it.

For a second he thought nothing had happened, and then

Everything 

Stopped 

People stood frozen in space.  
All except him.

He looked around.

A woman mid step. A child throwing around it’s toys as it’s parents bent over backwards to retrieve them.

He didn’t know what was going to happen when he clicked the app, however freezing reality wasn’t in the top 10. It wasn’t even in the top 100.

Akira eyes locked on to something or someone? A man of flames stood in front of him. He had a grin on his face and yellow eyes that pierced through Akira’s soul. 

All Akira knew is that he wanted nothing more than to be him.

And then as it had happened, it went away. People start walk and talk and the noise level when up like 10. No one around him seem to have notice the sudden stop.

He shook his head he was probably just tired from the train ride.


	2. Kawakami just needs a break (like now!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira goes to Shujin for orientation.

Sojiro had no idea why he had decided to take in Akira. Just one day, one of his costumer had asked him. She said that she and her husband lived to far away to house her nephew and she had ask if Sojiro knew anyone. 

And for some reason he had offered his place. Maybe he was hoping the kid could help him around the shop or maybe help Futaba out of her shell. Futaba...

Whatever the reason was he had know the kid apparently had tried to help someone and ended up with an assault on his record. That’s what the kid got for sticking his nose in to places where it didn’t belong. This was going to be a difficult year, wasn’t it.

He had never seen any photos of Akira, just had been given a brief description, so he was expecting so delinquent. Whatever it was that Sojiro thought Akira would be like it was not the person who walked through the door.

Sojiro was doing a crossword puzzle when he heard the bell ring that was on the door. A young man walked in, maybe a little older the Futaba, with black unruly hair and glasses.

He looked, normal? If he was in a crowd he wouldn’t stand out. He didn’t seem like a criminal. He was a child.

Was this really that kid that he had been told about. 

The kid walked up to him “Are you Sakura-San?”

“They said you would be coming today. I’m Sojiro Sakura, you’ll be in my custody over the next year, don’t cause too much trouble. If you do, I will kick you out.”

The kid chuckled,”I’ll try my best to stay off people’s radar.”

“Just don’t cause any trouble. Okay?”

The boy nodded his head.

Sojiro showed him to the attic, where Akira would be staying for the next year. It wasn’t too dirty, but the face Akira made was priceless.

“I’ll give you sheets for your bed, but the rest is up to you.”

The kid look like he wanted to say something. 

“It’s... really big” He said, probably the most polite thing he could think of. He sat down on the futon.

“Your stuff came in earlier.” Sojiro said pointing to a box. “I’m going to close up the shop about at this time every night. Don’t think of stealing anything or through parties. I was serious when I said I would through you out if you caused any trouble.”

They talk a little bit more and then Sojiro locked up the cafe.He felt a buzz from his pocket and looked at his phone. There was a text from Futaba.

5:00pm  
Futaba: Sojiro

Futaba: Sojiro!!!

Futaba: Sojiro!?!??!

5:18pm  
Sojiro: Sorry, was closing up. 

Sojiro: Did you need me to pick you up something?

Futaba: Food!!!!!! Please^ - ^

Futaba: Also who is that guy???

Futaba: The one in the attic????

Sojiro: That’s just Akira Kurusu. I’m housing him while he’s on probation. 

Futaba: So he’s a criminal!!!! What did he do??? 

Sojiro: Nothing you need to worry about.

Sojiro: He will only be here for a year.

Futaba: Oh, Okay:)

Sojiro: Anyway, what do you want me to pick up.

—————————————————————

Akira Kurusu was sitting on a bed in a slightly cleaner attic. The box his parents had sent had some clothes, a few letters from family members, a few books, etc.

Most of the books were either on flowers, historical figures and one was on Greek and Roman gods. If they ever had any rainy weather he might read one or if he got any free time. 

He thought of what Sakura-San had said earlier. We he really being a burden on his parents.

He looked down at his phone. It was 8:00pm and he had two unread messages.

7:57pm  
Jun(papa): Hi Kira

Jun(papa): How was your train ride over

8:01pm  
Akira: The train was fine. 

Akira: The city is very beautiful, papa.

Jun(papa):That’s good 

Tatsuya(dad): Your Aunt Maya said she would come and visit you next week.

Tatsuya(dad): Also, I hope you found the cafe.

Tatsuya(dad): I have to get going. We’re having a long night at the office.

Akira: That’s okay, I’m probably going to head to bed.

Tatsuya(dad): Be safe! There has been some strange things happening as of late.

Akira: I will

Tatsuya(dad): Okay, Night.

Jun(papa): Love you too, Good Night.

Akira: ily both, night

Akira turned off his phone. It felt strange being in a different city. He was happy people like his Aunt, who always were able to see the good in things was coming, but...

He thought back. Was it really a right thing to push that bald man with the goatee. At the time he thought he was helping the woman, but was he just dooming her and everyone else in the long hall. 

Do you regret what you did? A voice inside him asks. 

He thought for a second.

No, He did not.

His body got heavy and he fell asleep.

Then he woke up. Somewhere someone was playing the piano and singing.

But, he was not at the cafe anymore. He was now in a blue room? He sat up. He was laying on a metal bed. Was this a cell? He stood up and started to walk toward the bars, but something on his leg stopped him.

Akira looked down. A metal ball was chained to his leg like in the movies. He bent down to try and remove it from his leg, he heard someone clear there voice.

Two young girls stood there, each one wearing an eyepatch. They seemed to be identical except for their hair styles and their eyepatches. One on a different side for each girl.

Behind them a desk sat a man with a very long nose and a creepy smile.

Where the hell was he? 

It took effort but he was able to make it to the cell door. When he did the two girl move out of the way, so the man at the desk was fully visible.

“Trickster, welcome to my velvet room.” The strange man said in a voice so deep.

—————————————————————

Kawakami wasn’t angry. She was just tired. Why was she the one who had to get up on a Sunday morning to help with the new transfer student. 

She had already been working all day and all night yesterday, why wasn’t she allowed her day off. She just kept getting texts for more money.

The Principal was restating the fact that if the new kid, Akira Kurusu, caused any trouble at all he would be expelled. 

Kawakami did understand, why didn’t the kid just drop out. She didn’t see the point if he was now labeled as a criminal. Did he have plans or something. Maybe if she was lucky he would just skip class. 

She looked at the kid. He didn’t seem like the type that would assault someone, like Sakamoto. Looks can be deceiving, she guessed. 

“This will be your teacher for the year.” The principal says pointing to Sadayo.

“I’m Sadayo Kawakami. Here is your student ID.” She said with only a cold look in her eyes. She hold out a ID card which he takes reluctantly, giving a quiet “thank you”.

“Please read the rules and don’t cause any trouble. If you do any thing against them you will be sent straight guidance office. I won’t be able to protect you.” She states, looking him in the eyes. Kawakami really didn’t want any problems that year. She was already working two jobs.

She turned to the principal, “Why did he have to be stuck into my class?”

“Sorry, it was a last minute and your’s was the only class with an open seat.” Then Sakura-San, Kurusu guardian asked if they could leave.

She sighed. As she walked through the courtyard she ran into Kamoshida.

“This is a mess. Why would they allow someone like that to attend here.” He seemed kind of angry about the new transfer student. Well of course he would and should be.

“The principal said it was to help the school.” She responded. Did she sound too tired? 

“I would have figured my volleyball team would do that already.” He said, a grin on his face. They were really go she had heard. Kawakami had never been to one of their games, but a few of the players were in her class.

“Oh yeah, isn’t the tournament coming up. Good luck with that.” She said, trying her best to smile. 

“Thanks. We have to be great to make up for the track team.” He chuckled. Kamoshida always had a strange vibe about him, but Kawakami could place what was wrong.

—————————————————————

So he may have been hated by everyone he had met. It’s not like Akira hadn’t been expecting that.

He thought back to the conversation they were having in the principal office. It he stepped out of line just a little bit he would be expelled. He had to make sure it would never get to that.

His parents had worked hard to just find a school that would take him. He wasn’t going to put all their effort to waste. If everyone thought he would fail, he would prove them wrong.

He wondered if the lady, his teacher, Ms. Kawakami was okay. She looked extremely tired. Taking on a new student must have be difficult. 

He knew his papa sometimes would talk about some of his classes, but that was usually if they did something funny or weird. Plus high school students were probably different from college students. 

—————————————————————

Jun’s phone buzzed. He looked down and saw that his son was texting him.

3:00pm  
Akira: The school was interesting.

Akira: I don’t think my teacher likes me much. Is it hard being teacher, papa?

Jun(papa): Hey, Kira.

Jun(papa): Sometimes it can be a little difficult, but it’s always great when you see you students succeed.

Jun(papa): It’s also the start of a new school year which is always stressful. 

Akira: I’ve never thought of it that way. thx

Akira: tell dad I love him

Jun(papa): Will do, Good bye.

Akira: Bye :)

Jun hoped Akira was going to be okay. Shujin academy was the only school that would take him and they were have all those weird train incidences. The mental-shutdowns. He hoped that Akira would stay far away from all of that, but something told him he was wrong. 

Something about how the cases was nagging at him. These people, lost all desire to live. One moment they’re fine and the next they’re hopeless shells of what was once human. 

Jun hoped they weren’t involved. That they would stay far away from everyone he loved and cared for, but were they really that far.


	3. Akira makes two new friends (one of them is not Ann)

Ryuji was late. Why did it have to rain today of all days, Monday was truly the evilest of all days. 

However, late was probably not the right word. Late implied he meant to go and try to stop Takamaki from getting into Kamoshida’s car. More he saw her entering his car and wanted to stop her. Wanted to keep her safe from him. They had at one point in time, been friends.

There was a student who had just stood there and waved as Takamaki had left. Why was he just standing there? Did he not care if Kamoshida did something bad to her. What an ass.

When Ryuji tryed to stop, he slipped and fell over. As Ryuji tried to catch his breath (man it had been a long time sense he has ran like that) he looks at the other student.

“Why— did— you let her leave with— that pervy teacher” Ryuji says between breaths. Weird, he didn’t recognize the other student. Maybe he’s in a different class.

“Oh, sorry.” The boy said, he stood there a little strangely, like he didn’t full understand what was wrong. He held his hand out to help Ryuji up, who had now caught his breath. The boy had mop like black hair and had a second year uniform.

“Damn, Kamoshida.” He said under his breath. What was wrong with that dude.

“Who?” The boy standing next to him asked.

“That guy in the car- How do yo not know who Kamoshida is? He always acts like he the king of the school. Like the school is his castle. Your a second year Shujin student, right?” He stared at the guy. The guy stared back looked back a little confused and holding his phone. “Wait, are you new? I’ve never seen you before.”

“I just transferred here.” He admitted a little shyly. He tugged on his hair and twisted it around his fingers. “I’m a bit lost.”

“The school’s this way.” He pointed in the direction of the school. The boy gave a look. “Fine, I’ll show you. Follow me.”Something strange then happened. A red wave seemed to wash over them. It made him extremely dizzy, to the point he almost falls over.

He looks around. Everything was the same. That couldn’t be right. He had probably just imagine whatever the eff that was.

They started to walk to Shujin Academy. Ryuji was developing a headache as they walk to school. Why today of all days did his body feel the need to give him a headache.

As they went through a shortcut that Ryuji knew of, something felt off. He thought he saw something red out of the corner of his eye where they stepped. When he stopped and turned his head to see what it was the was nothing there. What was going on.

“Hey, you okay?” Asked the other student. He must have not seen what Ryuji had seen. It must have just been some light reflecting off a puddle.

“Uh... yeah. I’m Fine.” Giving the other student a smile and then turning back to their path ahead. He didn’t know why, but he trusted this guy. 

They continue walking. And then...

Then they stopped. They both stood speechless at what laid in front of them. Where there had once been a school there now was a castle.

“What the hell!” Ryuji said aloud. Why was there a castle here.

“The school wasn’t a castle yesterday.” The other kid remarks.

What was going on. “Maybe we took a wrong turn.” So they went and retraced their steps. Then they walk back to the school. 

It was still a castle. Why? Just why was this happening?

“It does say Shujin Academy.” The boy said, pointing to a sign. “Maybe it’s different on the inside?” He seems a little unsure of his theory. 

“Yeah... Maybe. Let’s go ask.”

It was not different.

The inside was like a grand entrance hall of a palace. Rose petals laid upon the ground and marble columns held up the ceiling. Candles hugged the wall and a chandelier dripping with crystals hung above them. On the far end of the room a paint could be made out, but of who was unknown. 

There was no other person in the hall other than the two students.

“What going on?” Asked the other student. It was kind of annoying, but he had every right to ask because Ryuji had told him that he knew the way to Shujin.

“I don’t really know.” Ryuji says in a hushed voice. His head is killing him now. 

Something happens. A man? A woman? Maybe a student? Someone charges at them stopping a bit in front of them.

Both of the students jumped at the sight of the guard? Ryuji was still a little confused on what was going on, but he was going to find out.

“Hell, dude. You really freaked me out. Why are you wearing that silly costume?”  
Ryuji asked. The student(?) didn’t move.

“I guess it not really that silly, it’s kind of impressive. Are you wearing real armor? And is that a sword?” The man in armor still remained silent, only his body seemed to be moving like he was breathing.

“Hello-!” Ryuji tried to wave his hand in front of the guy face as another guard, that seems to come from nowhere.

“Hey is this a prank?” The other student asked, looking like he wanted to leave.

Something felt wrong. More guards were appearing around then, so Ryuji yelled at the top of his lungs, ”Dude, run!”

The other boy nods his head, then turns to make an escape for the two of them but the are surrounded. They had been ambushed.

“The hell!” Ryuji says. One of the guards saunters over and then, out of no were, hits Ryuji with his shield. Ryuji falls to the ground as another guard hits the other student.

The last thing Ryuji hears is someone, probably one of the guards, say,” Take them to the prison cells.”

—————————————————————

“Hey wake up dude.” 

Akira’s head is in a tremendous amount of pain. He opens his eyes and looks up to see the blonde vulgar student who was with him early, trying to shake him awake. 

The other student had blonde hair and had a normal school uniform except for his undershirt, which was yellow with a red star on it. 

“Oh good, you’re awake now. Help me find a way out.” Akira looks around. He was stuck in a small cell. Why does he seem to be waking up in jail as of lately?

They both walked around the cell looking for a way to leave. 

Nothing

Of course there was nothing. Akira was starting to worry. Was he going to rot away in this cell, unable to ever see his family again. No more dinners with his parents, or little performances from his Uncle Eikichi. No more positive words of wisdom from his Aunt Maya or—

He heard a scream. His and the other student jumped and run to the cell door, nothing stopping Akira this time.

It looked like your classic dungeon, cells and cages everywhere. A river of fast running water. 

“Hey! If anyone out there, come help us out!” The other student yelled at the top of his lungs. How someone could be so loud, Akira would never know.

Finally after standing there for about a minute, a few of the guards from earlier came to there cell.

“Your punishment has been decided” said the lead guard in a voice straight out of a medieval movie. “Your charge is unlawful entry. The punishment is death.”

Akira watched as the other student’s eyes widened with fear. “Is this a joke?.” He yells, a quiver of terror in his voice.

“No one is allowed to do what they please in my palace.” A voice said from behind the guards. 

A man walked up. Akira had to try his best not to laugh. This man, who resembled the man from the car, was only wearing a red cape and a thong. Well he was also wear a crown, but that didn’t count because it was on his head.

“Sakamoto, I should have know. Of course you would be the petty thief who broke into my palace.” Looking at the vulgar student. The other boy stared daggers back.

“Kamoshida!” Sakamoto growled.

“The guy from the car?” Akira asked. Really confused on what was going on. This was all funny, in a dark twisted way.

Sakamoto nodded. “What is this, some joke. What’s with all these guards. What the eff is going on.” He yelled at the other guys face.

The Kamoshida guy ignore what Sakamoto said. “It seems you haven’t learned you lesson from last time.” He finally turn and looked at Akira. Akira wished he didn’t. “And you brought a friend this time, because you can’t do anything yourself.”

Sakamoto seemed really confused and angry. His hands tightened around the bars on the cell door. “Hey, asshole. This isn’t funny.”

“Is that how you speak to your king. It seems you don’t understand the position you’re in.” Kamoshida turned to his guards. “The punishment for disrespecting your king is death. Guards execute them!”

The group of guards entered the cell. The two students coward away to the back of the cell.

“Goddamnit...” Sakamoto said under his breath, then before you could say ‘Prison Cell’ Sakamoto ran at one of the guards knocking them over. He turned to Akira and said,”I’m done with this shit, let’s get out of here.”

Just as Akira step forward to run, one of the guards, who had been behind them, pushes Sakamoto to the ground. The student yells in pain. In a low growl he says, “Go! Get out of here and save yourself! This is clearly not a joke!”

Kamoshida turned to Akira to mock him, “Oh, Running away. What a heartless friend you are.”

“He’s not my friend!” Sakamoto turn back to Akira. “Just go this isn’t your problem!”

“You both are pathetic scum.” He walked over to Sakamoto as two guard hoisted him up by his shoulders. Then the man, Kamoshida started punching Sakamoto in the face. 

One of the guards held Akira at sword point. Sakamoto finally fell to the ground, tears and blood dripping from his face. Kamoshida then spit on Sakamoto’s head.

How dare he

HOW DARE HE

One of the guard pick Sakamoto up by his neck and threw him. “I should just have you killed right now.” Kamoshida bellowed, clearly not giving a damn about their lives.

That was the last straw. “What the hell is wrong with you!” Akira yelled. On a later date he might wonder why it took him so long to speak up, but that was not now.

Kamashida looked at him, an arrogant look in his eyes. The look someone makes when they know they can get away with anything with no consequences. It made Akira’s blood boil. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t know who I am. This is my palace and I wouldn’t have a snot nose brat tell me anything!” He push Akira to the floor. “Hold this brat until I’m down with this one execution.” He order the guards. Two of them grabbed his arms and held him up against the wall.

He heard Sakamoto’s tear, crying that he didn’t what death, Kamashida’s laughter at the consent of killing him and... and...

Someone else.

A voice that Akira felt he should have been able to recognize. It was sweet and kind in tone. Like an old friend. It song of the world and its unfairness. 

A blue butterfly flew above him, unseen by all except him. It shine like a star in the night sky.

Then something new voice called out to him and this time he knew who it was. “What the matter? Are you just going to stand there and watch? Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?”

He thought back. Back to when he saved that lady from the drunk. Was that truly a bad decision.

It wasn’t.

The guard was now hold the sword straight to Sakamoto’s neck.

“Very well... I have heeded your resolve. Vow to me and I shall lend you my power.”

Akira skin started feeling hot like flames were burning it. The voice spoke a third time. 

“I am thou, thou art I...

Thou is willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own   
justice!

Call upon my name, and release thy rage!

Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!”

Akira hear Kamashida scream out “Execute him!” While pointing at Sakamoto’s limp body. 

“That’s Enough!” Akira heard himself say. He was unsure were this was coming from, but he had to help Sakamoto.

“You want to die first? Fine!” One of the guards hit Akira on the head with its shield, while another two use their spears to pin him against the wall.

Then it felt like he alive the first time in his life. A force knock away the guard who tried to take his life. He face got real warm again, like like there were flames dancing on his face, but they did not burn.

It felt like there was something on his face. A mask maybe. He looked out to see shock on everybody’s face. 

The mask felt like a hard plastic. It was smooth and cold on touch. Something told him he should tear it off his face. 

So Akira did.

The word ‘pain’ could not describe what he felt. A sea of blood came from his face. It was like all the suffering that had ever been in his life all at once. However in a strange way it was freeing. 

Flames irrupted around him and he could  
hear chains rattle together. Something had clearly changed.

He felt... Powerful. 

He spread his arms and something behind him, caused all the guards to fall back. Kamashida started scooting away in fear but he didn’t get far.

Sakamoto stared in amazement at him and maybe a tinge of fear.

When Akira turned to who was causing all the destruction, he found himself looking face to face with a gentleman thief dress up in red. Blue flames protruding from behind him and large red wings to finish off the look.

“I am the pillager of twilight- ‘Arsene’!” It-Arsene said. Akira 

Sakamoto stared at him in awe. 

—————————————————————

Morgana can’t believe he got caught. The shadows just picked him up and put him in a cell. He didn’t even have enough time to summon his persona.

He felt weak.

He had come here to find information, but know was trap. He tried pushing himself through the bars, but he could get through.

Then his saviors appeared, well he his savior and the loud blonde one.

“Hey, how are we supposed to get across that bridge.” The blonde one said as loud as possible.

“Hey you two,” Morgana called out ,”are you trying to attract the shadow.”

“Who said that?” Asked the blonde one, at least a little quieter now.

The other one had black frizzy hair and glasses. He walk over to where he must have thought the noice came from and look at Morgana. He face fill with alarm and confusion. “I think this guy said that.”

The blonde one joined him. “What is that thing, a cat?”

“Maybe?”

“I’m not a cat!” Yelled Morgana. “My name is Morgana and I’m perfectly human.”

“Well, never mind him. We’ve got to get out of here.” The blonde one, who Morgana was already starting not to like, said as he started walking back to the bridge.

“Hey! Don’t leave me here.” Morgana begged. Then Morgana got an idea. “It you get me out of here.”

They both looked at each other, Morgana’s fate in their hands. 

The blonde one sighed, “Fine, but you better not cause any trouble.”

Somehow they made it out the palace without drawing to much attention. There had been a brief encounter with some shadows, but he and the frizzy hair guy were able to take them out. 

Morgana had been a little surprised to find out he had a persona, but he was clearly unexperienced, so he probably just awakened to it. 

“So this is where I shall leave you.” Morgana says to the two. 

“Thanks” Said the frizzy haired one politely. The blonde vulgar just walked away. 

“Don’t forget that you owe me one!” he yelled, but the two students were already gone. Great, he was going to have to track the down.

—————————————————————

Akira and Sakamoto end up at the street from before. How strange? Strange was an understatement. What was a persona exactly. Akira understood that it was a projection of his heart or as Morgana had put it his hearts rebellion, but why did he have one. 

“Dude... did that really happen?” Sakamoto asked looking around at the crowd of people the were tossed into.

“I think so.” Akira said as to police officers approached them. Great, just what Akira wanted to deal with on his first day at a new school, the police. It’s not that Akira hated cops. His own father and uncle were detectives, but being arrested had really put a damper on their existence in Akira’s books.

“Hey, aren’t you two students supposed to be at school?” One asked looking at their school uniforms.

“Sorry, we got lost.” Akira responded quickly. 

“Really, it’s almost noon.” Then he turn towards Akira, “Is this kid you friend.” 

Sakamoto decided now was the time to speak up. “Like hell, this guy isn’t my friend. I just met him today.”

After about 10 minutes, the police decided it would be the best course of action to escort the two of them to school.

Waiting for them at the school gates was the school’s guidance counselor and the Kamoshida guy. 

“When I heard the police found some students, I should have known it was you Sakamoto.” Kamoshida says, a smirk like smile plastered on his face. He looks at Akira “Oh, and you must be the new transfer student.”

“Ms. Kawakami is waiting for you in the faculty office.” The guidance counselor says.

“So, can you tell me why the two of you are late.” Ms. Kawakami asks, a tired expression on her face. 

Akira and Sakamoto eyes meet. They decided that no one would believe them if they were to tell them the got trapped in a castle. So they do the next best thing. They lie.

“We both got lost.”

“Both of you.”

“Yep.”

“Even Sakamoto, who has been going to this school for over a year.”

“Yep.”

Ms. Kawakami gave him a look. “I don’t get paid enough for this. Sakamoto go to class. Kurusu, I’ll show you to your class.”

Sakamoto left. Ms. Kawakami started collecting her items for class. “Hey, try and stay away from Sakamoto. He’s a bad influence.”

Akira didn’t know how to respond to that so he just said, ”Okay.”

“Also, I didn’t tell them anything.”

Akira wonder what she meant by that. He would soon find out. As soon as they entered the classroom, people started whispering.

“I heard he robbed a bank.”

“He looks calm, but I bet he goes crazy when he loses it.”

“Okay class, quiet down.” Ms. Kawakami pointed to Akira. “This is the new transfer student. He was sick this morning but he’s better now. Introduced yourself.”

“My name is Akira Kurusu. It great to be here.” He gave a small wave. 

“He was probably skipping, but got caught.”

Me. Kawakami pointed to a seat. “How about you take the seat behind Takamaki. Could someone share your notes with him.”

He walked to the desk. 

“Liar.”

“What?”

He turned to the girl, Takamaki, who was the girl from this morning. 

She didn’t say anything, she just gave him a look. Akira sat down and started class.

As he walked out of the classroom he felt sick. The world appeared for a second like the castle.

“Is something wrong?” It was Ms. Kawakami. 

“Is this a school?” He asked stupidity. Akira knew that he and Sakamoto had decided not to talk about this morning with anyone in fear of being called insane, but he couldn’t shake the feeling. What was going on?

“Are you sure you’re okay. You should probably head straight home. Sakura sounded really angry when I called him. Also as for what I said earlier, it’s best you stay far away from Sakamoto. He’s nothing but trou-.”

In that moment, like he had timed it, Sakamoto walked over to them. “Speak of the devil...” is all Ms. Kawakami had to say.

Sakamoto shifted his stance so he could ignore Kawakami. “Hey,” he said, putting on a more thug like voice than before.

Kawakami clearly not getting the signal or if she did, ignoring it, “You haven’t dyed your hair back to black as asked.”

“So,” he said in the same voice. He seemed to be trying to play up a tough guy act. Akira couldn’t say it was not working.

“Whatever, I don’t get paid enough to deal with this.” Ms. Kawakami said and then left them to have their own conversation.

“Meet me on the rooftop in 5, okay.” 

Akira gave a small node to signal he understood, then Sakamoto left.

If that wasn’t enough than the principal and Kamoshida stopped right in front of him to talk about him. He left before they got to much into their conversation. Akira already knew people didn’t want him there.

The rooftop of Shujin Academy, was a nice clearing with a pile of desk of to one side and a couple of plants.

“Hey over here” Sakamoto yelled, pointing at two desk he had most like set out for them.

“So, I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Ryuji Sakamoto, but you can call me Ryuji.” 

“Akira Kurusu.” He and Ryuji shook hands.

“I’m guessing people like Kawakami have told you to stay away from me.” Ryuji said with a smug look on his face.

“How did you know.”

“They always talk about like that. Ever sense the incident. I guess you and I are sort of in the same boat.”

“What incident?”

“I’ll tell you later, but first are we going talk about early today.”

“Um, sure.”

“So as we were running through that dungeon, I’m sure you noticed the other people in cells.”

Akira thought back. The people in cell. They had told him and Ryuji to leave them alone. That this was their was their normal. They looked beaten within an inch of their life. Morgana had told them they were just cognition of Kamoshida cognitive reality. For whatever that meant, if that’s how Kamoshida treated the volleyball team that was excusable.

“Another question is, was that place even real? I mean I remember it and it seemed real. You remember it, right?” Akira nodded his head. “But that does automatically make it real, so I propose that tomorrow after school we go and look for it again. You know like go and retrace our steps and shit. What do you say?”

“Let’s do it.”

A girl Akira’s age was out by the gate, struggling to carry several bags of fertilizer. 

“Hey do need help with that?” Akira asked, walking up to the girl.

“Uhh yeah, could you grab the bottom two bags, please.” 

The two carried the bags to a hedged area. They sat the bags down next to some flowers the girl was tending to.

“Thank you so much.” She held out her hand for Akira to shake. “My name is Haru.”

Akira shook her hand, “Akira.”

She gave him a sweet smile, “Oh, are you the new transfer? I guess that makes me your senpai.” He must have made a strange face because then she said, “Sorry that was a joke. You can just call me Haru.” She smiled. A smile that would challenge the sun in its brightness. She had light brown, fluffy hair, that had a subtle shade of pink. “Oh, umm... I was going to ask if you had any interest in gardening.”

“Oh, umm loads. My papa taught me all about flowers and plants as a kid.”

“Well.” She looked a little embarrassed. She cleared her throat and said, “Would you like to join the gardening club? We don’t have many members. I mean to say I’m the only one-“

Akira put a hand on her shoulder, “Honestly Haru, you seem like a nice person so I would love to join.”

Haru turned to him and gave him the biggest hug. “Thank you so much!” Her face turned a light shade of pink. “We meet once a week on Saturday.”

“Sounds good. Do you want to exchange number.”

They both exchange numbers and then Akira left for Lablanc. To be honest, he was a little nervous. Ms. Kawakami had said that Sakura had been really angry over the phone.

Akira took a deep breath and walked in. He immediately regretted it because Sakura was standing there waiting for him. Well, he was going to die today.

“So, your teacher called. She said you showed up hours late. What’s with that. I thought you said you were going to stay out of trouble.” He said, staring holes into Akira’s head. 

“I...” How was he going to explain this. “I just got lost. You know, it was my first time walking there and stuff.”

“That’s what everyone says. Just stay-“ Sakura’s phone rang. “Hello. Yes. Yep. I’ll be their in 5. It’s just that kid I told you about. Yep. Okay. Will do. Bye.” He turned to Akira. “I’m closing up. Don’t do anything to the store, okay.”

Akira gave a small node then walk up the stairs to the attic. He laid on the bed and thought about the strange day. The castle, the cat like creature that called itself human, the strange school he was now going to. It hadn’t been a bad day, but the word good didn’t give it justice.

He looked at his phone and noticed the strange app from yesterday. He clicked on it. It had a search bar and text to speech button. He clicked on the search bar and his search history came up. He doesn’t remember using the app, but their is one name in the search history. Suguru Kamoshida. Akira would have to tell Ryuji about this tomorrow.

He should probably text his parents and tell them about his day.

—————————————————————

Who knew teaching all day could make someone so tired. Well Jun should know, he had been teacher for a little over 10 years. It never really changed. Go to work early, lessons, plan future lessons, more lessons, then go home. Everything mostly resembled years of past, well except, except that Akira was gone. 

Ever since a few weeks ago something seemed off. Like the world was waiting for something to happen. Which nothing good could come. He would hope they would leave Akira out of whatever hellish game they had planned, but that was not his decision to make.

Jun’s phone buzzed. It was Akira. 

4:30pm  
Akira: So, I back from school.

Jun: How was it 

Akira: It was...

Akira: Interesting

Akira: I made two friends

Akira: and join the gardening club.

Jun: Well that’s fun.

Tatsuya: did the other student treat you well?

Akira: oh, umm

Akira: as much as you’d expected

Akira: I did get lost on my way to school today

Akira: but I was able to find my way there

Jun: That’s good

Tatsuya: stay safe

Tatsuya: there have been a lot of weird train accidents

Akira: I will 

Akira: love you

Akira: bye

Jun: Bye 

Tatsuya: bye

Jun hoped Akira was telling the truth about staying safe. They had tried to keep him as safe as they possibly could. Having Yukino and Lisa teach him self defense. Only allowing him to stay out so late with friends they knew. Thinking back they might have both been a bit over protective.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of the later stuff took inspiration from tumblr’s p5flowerchild.


End file.
